YuGiOh! Legends of the Hidden Temple
by Hikari-Chino
Summary: Here's an idea: What happens when YuGiOh! characters are contestants in an old Nickelodeon game show, Legends of the Hidden Temple? Well, watch this and find out!
1. The Moat and the Steps of Knowledge

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Legends of the Hidden Temple, or any of the characters that may be used in this fanfiction. I own no products that may be used as consolation prizes.  
actions  
(descriptions)  
sounds camera positions

---------------------------------------------

moves through a jungle as noises are heard

birds chirping

jungle noises

monkey screeching

upbeat music

gets out of the jungle to reveal a stone head

Olmec(the stone head that TALKS! and his eyes light up): Legends...of the Hidden...Temple!

wide shot of the temple applause

Olmec: With your guide, Hikari Chino!

shot of Hikari, repelling on a rope

Olmec: And here she is now!

applause continues

Hikari: detaches herself from the rope and grabs a microphone from her travel pouch Thank you very much! Thank you! Nice to see you! faces Olmec Nice to see you, Olmec. faces the camera Welcome to "Legends of the Hidden Temple"! The rooms are filled with lost treasures that are protected by mysterious Mayan temple guards. Only Olmec knows the legend behind each of the treasures in his temple. faces Olmec Which one are we gonna hear about today?

shot of Olmec

Olmec: The legend of the Half-Melted Sword of Beowulf.

Hikari: as she turns toward the camara Oh, the Half-Melted Sword of Beowulf! Well the legend is set, and one of these six teams will have a chance to retrieve the half-melted sword. Will it be the Red Jaguars?

shot of Yugi and Rebecca jumping up and down excitedly

Hikari: The Blue Barracudas?

shot of Jaden and Alexis high fiving each other

Hikari: The Green Monkeys?

shot of Joey and Mai giving a thumbs up sign

Hikari: The Orange Iguanas?

shot of Yami Yugi doing nothing and Tea giving a peace sign

Hikari: The Purple Parrots?

shot of Kaiba and Ishizu just looking at each other

Hikari: Or the Silver Snakes?

shot of Tristan and Serenity double high fiving each other

shot of a big pool of water with the teams on one side and six pedastals at the other side

music changes to a slow choral

Hikari: They're gonna have to pass some pretty tough physical and mental tests, and, in the end, only one team will earn the right to enter Olmec's Temple. But first they have to cross the moat, and Olmec will tell us how they'll have to do it today.

Olmec: One player from each team is lying down on a small wooden raft. When Hikari gives the signal, the first player will paddle their raft to the opposite side of the moat. Once the first player is safely across, get out, bringing the rope with you. Pull it once around the base of the pole. Then sit down, bracing yourselves with your feet. That'll be your partner's signal to grab the upper rope and walk yourself across the lower rope. As soon as the second player is across, run over and hit the gong.

shot of Hikari ringing a gong gong sounds

Olmec: The first four teams to hit their gongs will go on to the next round.

shot of Hikari

Hikari: Alright. Let's get started. Teams, are you ready?

teams shouting "yeah!"

Hikari: Olmec, are you ready?

Olmec: Let's rock.

Hikari (in the words of this show's ACTUAL host): On your marks, get set, GO!

(forget trying to describe these songs. those of you who watch the show know what music i'm talking about when i just say it's name)

The moat song shot of the moat as teams try to cross it

Joey swims ahead

Hikari: We need four teams to go on! Green Monkeys out there like a dart! But the Red Jaguars, the Purple Parrots, and the Silver Snakes are right behind them! Blue Barracudas and the Orange Iguanas coming up from behind!

Joey comes out, followed by Kaiba, Yami, Jaden, Tristan, and finally Yugi

Hikari: Green Monkeys are out first, followed by the Purple Parrots, and the Orange Iguanas. Now they have to wrap the rope around the pole tight so that their partner can cross easier. Nice wrapping by the Purple Parrots! Now their partners can cross!

Rebecca, Alexis, Mai, Tea, Ishizu, and Serenity begin to walk themselves across the moat

Hikari: Now who's gonna be our four teams?

Rebecca, just holding on to the top rope, falls off

Hikari: Red Jaguars fell off, so she'll go back and start again.

Mai reaches the other side and hits the gong

Hikari: Green Monkeys made it.

Ishizu tries to find her footing as Tea passes her and gets on the platform and hits her gong

Hikari: Orange Iguanas are second. We need two more teams!

Ishizu finally finds her footing and gets to the platform, aided by Kaiba. She then hits her gong

Hikari: Purple Parrots found their footing and hit their gong!

Tristan tries to pull Serenity in as Jaden urges Alexis on

Hikari: Who'll be our last team, The Blue Barracudas or the Silver Snakes?

Tristan pulls Serenity out and Serenity hits the gong

Hikari: That's it! We have our four teams right there!

music stops shot of Hikari with Tristan and Serenity

Hikari: Silver Snakes pulled it out at the last second and made it! Going on to the Steps of Knowledge are the Silver Snakes! high fives Tristan as applause is heard And the Purple Parrots!

shot of Kaiba and Ishizu giving satisfied looks to the camara applause

Hikari: And the Orange Iguanas!

shot of Yami high-fiving Tea applause

Hikari: And the Green Monkeys!

shot of Joey double-high-fiving Mai applause

overview shot of the moat

Hikari: The Red Jaguars and the Blue Barracudas gave it a great effort. They won't be going away empty handed. Here's what we've got for them:

Announcer: A fifty-dollar savings bond from Nestle Quik! Hey kids! Here's a trick to do at home. Add Nestle Quik to your milk and make a disappearing act of your own! Chocolate Milk? Think Quik!

legend music

Hikari: As the quest continues, it's now time for Olmec to tell us about the Half-Melted Sword of Beowulf. But teams, pay attention, beacuse your knowledge of the legend will bring you a step closer to Olmec's temple.

shot of Olmec

Olmec: One the greatest epic heroes in British Literature was the mighty Beowulf. He was a mighty warrior from the land of the Geats who lived in Scandinavia.He was said to be stronger than any other man. Legend has it that a powerful monster was attacking the land of the Danes, killing everybody in its path. Hearing of the trouble from a noble messenger, he took a boat to the land of the Danes to see the king, Hrothgar. When he got there, the king had told him what had happened. "My people have flown from this town ever since that monster came in and attacked us! You must do something!" "Do not worry. I have fought in many wars and destroyed many demons. I have even destroyed five giants." "But how will you defeat this monster?" "With my bare hands, if I must." That night, the monster came back to try to kill the king, but Beowulf was there to fight. "You will harm this town no more! Begone now!" And they began to fight. Beowulf was almost about to be defeated when he saw a great light behind him. He saw, in the light, a sword, which was made by giants. He took the sword and beheaded the monster. When everyone woke up, they saw Beowulf showing the monster's head in one arm, and the sword, which was melting by the blood of the monster, in the other. The head was hung in the dining hall, but the sword was abandoned, until it finally made it's way to the temple. Your quest is to retrieve the Half-Melted Sword of Beowulf and bring it back here.

shot of the steps of knowledge

Hikari: Thank you, Olmec. So tell us, where is the sword?

shot of the temple

Olmec: The Half-Melted Sword of Beowulf can be found in the Dark Forest.

shot of dark forest with a half-melted sword in there

shot of the steps of knowledge

Hikari: Alright. Teams, you're now standing on the Steps of Knowledge. In a minute, Olmec will ask you a question. If you think you know the answer, I want you to stomp down on the ancient marking in front of you. If you're right, you'll go down to the next level. But if you are wrong or run out of time, I'm gonna give the other teams a chance to answer. The first two teams to make it to the bottom level will be one step closer to Olmec's temple. Olmec, we're now ready for your first question.

steps of knowledge music

Olmec: Was Beowulf a: Scott, Dane, or Geat?

chimes sound

Hikari: Orange Iguanas.

Yami: A Geat.

Olmec: That is correct.

Yami and Tea step down one level

Hikari: Good answer, Orange Iguanas. Next question.

Olmec: Did the Geats live in: Spain, Britain, or Scandinavia?

chimes sound

Hikari: Purple Parrots.

Kaiba: Scandinavia.

Olmec: That is correct.

Hikari: Purple Parrots, step down. Kaiba and ishizu do so We need two teams. Next question.

Olmec: What group of people was the monster attacking: the Great Danes, the Danes, or the Irish?

chime sounds

Hikari: Orange Iguanas.

Yami: The Danes.

Olmec: That is correct.

Yami and Tea step down again

Hikari: Orange Iguanas are now one step away from the Temple Games. Still plenty of time. Next question.

Olmec: What was the king of the Danes' name: Hrothgar, Hothgar, or Hogsmead?

chime sounds

Hikari: Orange Iguanas.

Yami: Hrothgar.

Olmec: That is correct.

Yami and Tea jump down to the last level and high five each other

Hikari: We got our first team going to the Temple Games. It's the Orange Iguanas! We still need one more team. Next question.

Olmec: How many giants did Beowulf said he slain: 4, 5, or 6?

chime sounds

Hikari: Green Monkeys.

Joey: 5.

Olmec: That's is correct.

Joey and Mai step down

Hikari: There you go, Green Monkeys. You're tied with the Purple Parrots. Plenty of time for the Silver Snakes. Next question.

Olmec: According to legend, did Beowulf use a sword that was: crafted by the king, made by giants, or made in the USA?

chime sounds

Hikari: Purple Parrots.

Kaiba: Made by giants.

Olmec: That is correct.

Kaiba and Ishizu step down

Hikari: Purple Parrots are now one correct answer away from the Temple Games. Still time for the Silver Snakes to catch up. Next question.

Olmec: What did Beowulf hold as a symbol of his victory: the head of the monster, the arm of the monster, or the sword in the monster?

chime sounds

Hikari: Silver Snakes.

Tristan: The head of the monster.

Olmec: That is correct.

Tristan and Serenity step down

Hikari: Silver Snakes back in the game and tied with the Green Monkeys. Next question.

Olmec: Which of these best describes Beowulf: a classic hero, an epic hero, or a war hero?

chime sounds

Hikari: Purple Parrots.

Kaiba: An epic hero.

Olmec: That is correct.

Kaiba and Ishizu step down to the last level

Hikari: These two teams will going on to the Temple Games! It's the Orange Iguanas!

shot of Yami and Tea high fiving each other

Hikari: And the Purple Parrots!

shot of Kaiba and Ishizu

Hikari: Green Monkeys and Silver Snakes, come over here. It was neck and neck all the way, but we got a great gift for you, and here's what it is:

Announcer: You want speed? Action? Excitement? Get a Yo-yo. You want the hottest Yo-Yo's? Get a Duncan!

Hikari: These two teams will playing for the right to enter Olmec's temple, and they'll do it right after this!

-------------------------------------------------

How's that for something original? R+R? Who should win? And with how many pendants, 1, 1.5, or 2? 


	2. Temple Games

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Legends of the Hidden Temple, any of the characters (Yami, Olmec, etc...), or any of the products used in consolation prizes. (though i would like one of the pendants of life)

---------------------------------------

shot of Hikari with Yami, Tea, Kaiba, and Ishizu

transition music

Hikari: Welcome back to "Legends"! Now the glory goes to the fastest and the strongest. But before we get started, let's find out more about these teams.

shot of Yami and Tea

Hikari: On the Orange Iguanas we have Yami. He likes to play cards, and has competed in many tournaments and won. Tea here is a speaker, and is also into playing cards. Let's hear it for the Orange Iguanas!

applause

shot of Kaiba and Ishizu

Hikari: And on the Purple Parrots we have Seto. His family owns a multi-billion dollar company, but he still has time to play cards as well. And Ishizu here likes to go to museums, and she's into Egyptology. Let's hear it for the Purple Parrots!

applause

shot of Hikari with the two teams

Hikari: Why don't you guys get ready for the temple games, and I'll explain what happens here. legend music plays In the Temple Games, teams are competing to win Pendants of Life. The winning team will need those pendants to protect them from the dreaded temple guards as they make their way through the temple. There are three Temple Games, and Olmec will tell us about Temple Game number one.

shot of Olmec

Olmec: Beowulf's sword was said to be made by giants, so in this game you will make your own sword.shot of Tea and Ishizu in front of a big box area with lots of pop-up flaps Behind you is the outline for your sword. When Hikari gives the signal, go out and go through a opening and take the piece of the sword in there. If it is the first piece, bring it back and place it the correct spot and continue on. Otherwise, go on to another opening and switch your piece with the piece there. The first player to get all four pieces of the sword or the player that is furthest along at the end of sixty seconds wins.

Hikari: Alright, let's get ready to build a sword. Let's put sixty seconds on the clock.

clock in place

Hikari: On your marks, get set, GO!

Temple Game music Tea and Ishizu crawl under

Hikari: You have to get the first piece, and that's the handle.

both pop out and take the last piece

Hikari: Neither one of them got it the first time. Now they have to go to the next one to switch it with another.

both pop out and switch the last piece with the handle piece

Hikari: Both teams got the handle, and...

both crawl out and put it on their pattern

Hikari: ...they both put it on their pattern.

both crawl back in

Hikari: Now they're out for their second piece...

both pop out and grab the second piece

Hikari: ...and Orange Iguanas found it right away, but so did the Purple Parrots as they both score again.

both crawl out and put the second piece on their pattern, then crawl back in

Hikari: These are two even matched teams here, I can tell. Orange Iguanas...

Tea pops out and grabs the last piece

Hikari: ...no. Purple Parrots

Ishizu pops out and grabs the last piece

Hikari: ...no.

Tea pops out and switches her piece with the third piece

Hikari: Oh! Orange Iguanas found their third piece and are bringing it back.

Tea crawls out and places the piece on her pattern

Hikari: Twenty seconds...

Ishizu pops out and switches her piece with the third one, then climbs out and places it on her pattern

Hikari: ...and Purple Parrots found theirs and scored. It's tied again.

Tea pops up and grabs a handle

Hikari: Who will get the last one?

Ishizu pops up and grabs the last piece

Hikari: Purple Parrots have and...

Ishizu crawls out and puts the last piece in the pattern

Hikari: ...that's it! That's it. Stop. Get back here.

Tea crawls back out

Hikari: goes to Ishizu Great job, Ishizu, getting the last piece and finishing the sword before the Orange Iguanas so the Purple Parrots get the half pendant of life!

applause

Hikari: Orange Iguanas can catch up in the next game. It's worth a half pendant. Olmec, tell us about Temple Game number Two.

legend musicshot of Olmec

Olmec: Beowulf said he had slain five giants, and now you're about to do the same. shot of Yami and Kaiba behind slingshots When Hikari gives the signal, load a ball into the launcher and fire at one of the giants to knock them down. The first player to knock down all five giants or the player that knocks down the most in sixty seconds wins.

music stops

Hikari: Alright, let's knock down some giants. Set the clock for sixty seconds.

clock in place

Hikari: On your marks, get set, GO!

Temple Game Music Yami and Kaiba start firing balls at giants

Hikari: You gotta load then fire at the giants...

Yami and Kaiba load their slingshots and fire, but Kaiba's goes high into the temple and Yami's just bounce

Hikari: ...and they both missed. Second shot...

Yami and Kaiba fire and both hit the middle giant

Hikari: Oh! Orange Iguanas and Purple Parrots both scored! Now for their next shot...

Yami hits the right-middle giant while Kaiba's goes in-between the giants

Hikari: Oh! Orange Iguanas got ahead. It's two to one.

Kaiba's goes flying, while Yami's goes through the gap

Hikari: They missed their next shot.

Yami hits the far-right giant and Kaiba hits the right-middle one

Hikari: Oh, Orange Iguanas scored again, but so did the Purple Parrots.

Yami's hits the left-middle giant while Kaiba's flies into the temple

Hikari: Orange Iguanas scored again. They need one more to win.

Yami's flies right of his target

Hikari: But they miss, so that gives the Purple Parrots a chance to catch up...

Kaiba hits the far right giant

Hikari: ...and they do. it's four to three.

Yami hits the far left giant

Hikari: Oh! That's it! That's it! music stops Orange Iguanas, nice job! Yami got all five of the giants so that gives the Orange Iguanas the half pendant of life! applause It's all tied up at a half a pendant apeice. We go to the third and final game. It's worth a full pendant. Olmec, tell us about it.

legend music

shot of Olmec

Olmec: Beowulf took the head of the monster and hung it up in the dining hall. Now it is your turn.shot of Yami and Tea and Kaiba and Ishizu, both teams by a pole with tubes stacked around it When Hikari gives the signal, both players will climb up to the top of the pole and hang the monster's head. The first player to hang the monster's head and free their hands wins.

music stops

Hikari: This is for the temple. There is no time limit. Let's get them ready. On your marks, get set, GO!

Temple game music all players start climbing

Hikari: The first one to make it to the top and free their hands wins. This takes teamwork.

shot of Yami and Tea as Yami helps Tea up

Hikari: Orange Iguanas have got the right idea...

shot of Ishizu and Kaiba climbing

Hikari: ...but the Purple Parrots aren't far behind.

wide shot of the two teams

Hikari: Orange Iguanas and Purple Parrots are almost at the top. They've got to hang the head. Orange Iguanas...

Yami tries to hang it himself, but fails

Hikari: Oh! Almost got it! Purple Parrots...

Kaiba and Ishizu try to hang the head from a lower point, but fail

Hikari: Almost. Who's it gonna be?

Kaiba and Ishizu hang the head and free their hands as Yami and Tea hang their head

Hikari: That's it!

music stops

Hikari: Come on down, carefully. Wow. It was neck and neck all the way, but the Purple Parrots freed their hands first, so that's gives the Purple Parrots the full pendant, giving them one and a half. The Orange Iguanas have a half a pendant. The Purple Parrots are going to the temple!

applause

Hikari: Orange Iguanas, it was a close match at the end, but we've got something for you, and here's what it is:

Announcer: A fifty-dollar savings bond by Hush Puppies! Hush Puppies, the most comfortable shoes in the whole wide world come in so many colors, find a pair for you!

Hikari: We'll see if the Purple Parrots can make it through Olmec's temple and retrieve the Half-Melted Sword of Beowulf, right after this!

-------------------------------------

A bit short, but it was only the temple games! Will they make it? R+R! 


	3. Temple Run

Disclimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Legends of the Hidden Temple, any of the characters, or any of the prizes. Got it? Good!

--------------------------------

transitional music

shot of Hikari with Kaiba and Ishizu

Hikari: Welcome back! The Purple Parrots have proven themselves worthy, and now have earned the right to enter Olmec's temple. But first, Olmec will give you some information to help you retrieve the Half-Melted Sword of Beowulf.

legend musicusual shots of this temple layout (those of you who have seen the show know what i'm talking about!

Olmec: You could start by climbing up the stairs to the Crypt. Grab the book from the skeletons and pass into the Pit of the Pendulum. Knock over the column, and climb into the King's Storeroom. Smash the clay pots to find the key that will lead you into the Chamber of the Sacred Markers. Match the symbols on the right to those on the left, and pass into the Room of the Ancient Warriors. Place yourself in the correct armor and open the door to the Shrine of the Silver Monkey. Assemble the statue and you may be headed towards the Room of the Secret Password. Find the tablet with the correct inscription and shout it out to open the door to the Pharaoh's Secret Passage. Slide down the tunnel to the Quicksand Bog, where you could smash through to the Dark Forest. But beware of the temple guards that may inhabit the trees. Find the key in the tree and you'll enter The Jester's Court. Press yourself against the correct wall painting and you'll gain entry to The Tombs of the Headless Kings. Pull the vines to release their bones, and attatch the missing skull to its proper king. Then race through the pit, climb thorugh the Ledges, race down the stairs and back to the Temple gates. The choices are yours and yours alone. You won one and a half pendants in the Temple Games. Who's going first?

shot of Ishizu

Ishizu:raises hand I am!

Olmec: Very well, Ishizu. shot of Olmec When Hikari gives the signal, you'll race through the gates, into the temple, and make your way towards the Half-Melted Sword. Hidden inside the temple are temple guards assigned to protect three specific rooms. You can trade your pendant for an extra life and go on, BUT...if you're caught without a pendant, you'll be taken out of the temple shot of Kaiba, and it will be Seto's turn to enter and try his luck.shot of Olmec Hidden somewhere in the temple is the other half of your pendant. If you can find it and you're carrying the other half, you will get an extra life. If you can reach the sword, all of the doors of the temple will instantly unlock, and the temple guards will vanish. Return to the gates, with the Half-Melted Sword of Beowulf in three minutes, and you will both be handsomely rewarded, and here's how:

shot of fountain

Announcer: First you get a karaoke machine! GPX's CD player and karaoke machine provides a black and white LCD and two microphones to keep the party going, by GPX! shot of the sword in the dark forestGrab the Half-Melted Sword within three minutes and you'll both get a VCR! Magnavox VCR can record anything, just with the push of a button. Smart. Very smart. By Magnavox. wide shot of templeIf you can bring the sword out of the temple before three minutes is up, you'll both be going to Wisconsin Dells! You'll be staying at the Wilderness resort, with two indoor water parks, and now featuring the new toilet bowl slide!

shot of Hikari with Kaiba and Ishizu

Hikari: Alright. Let's get them to Wisconsin! Put your mouthpieces in. Set the clock for three minutes.

clock in place

Hikari: Olmec, lower your gate.

gate lowering

Olmec: Hmmm...

Hikari: On your marks, get set, GO!

Temple run music

Hikari: There's she goes, into the temple.

camera follows Ishizu Ishizu slides down a slide

Hikari: She heading down into the ledges.

a temple guard catches Ishizu by the ankle

Hikari: Oh! Temple guard!

Ishizu gives the temple guard her pendant

Hikari: But she has a pendant. She goes on.

Ishizu crawls through ledges and tries hitting the first button sfx: door opens

Hikari: Into the Pit of the Pendulum. Where' she'll have to swing and knock over the column and...

Ishizu swings, using the rope and knocks the column with her feet sfx: door opens

Hikari: ...which door is open? Down. She goes down into the Tombs of the Headless Kings, where she'll have to--

Ishizu gets caught by another temple guard

Hikari: Temple guard! Go Seto, go!

shot of Kaiba taking offKaiba goes into temple

Hikari: Down into the ledges.

camera follows Kaiba Kaiba crawls thorugh the ledges

Hikari: Across the pit.

Kaiba goes through the bottom door

Hikari: Now he'll have to pull the vines to find the missing skull.

sfx: vines pulling sfx: screams

Hikari: There's that skull! He tries the first one.

Kaiba gets the skull and place it on the right skeleton heart beating sfx: door opens Kaiba climbs a ladder

Hikari: He's going into... the Room of the the Sacred Markers. Somewhere in the temple is the other half of the pendant. We'll see if Seto finds it.

Kaiba gets the first marker and puts it on the top hole

Hikari: There he goes.

Kaiba gets the second one and puts it on the middle hole

Hikari: He knows what he's doing.

Kaiba gets the third one and places it in the bottom hole sfx: door opens

Hikari: A door opens to the Room of the Ancient Warriors, where he'll have to place himself in the right armor. First one...

Kaiba goes in the right-hand armor and pulls down the two levers

Hikari: ...no. Second one...

Kaiba goes in the middle armor and pulls down the two levers

Hikari: ...no. Third one's a charm.

Kaiba goes in the left-hand armor and pulls down the two levers sfx: door opens

Hikari: That's gonna take him into the shrine of the Silver Monkey. He grabs the base and--

A temple guard grabs Kaiba as he grabs the base of the monkey statue

Hikari: Oh! Taken out of the temple by a temple guard. He didn't have a full pendant to protect him, so he was taken out of the temple. But I'm sure they had fun. They get the karaoke machine. We gotta get out of here. Join us again next time for another great Legend of the Hidden Temple. Bye bye.

------------------------------------------------

I know. It's short. But what can I say? Give me ideas for artifacts, and I'll come up with legends. R+R! 


End file.
